Para nada heroico
by Wissh
Summary: En un día aburrido, hasta las cosas más insólitas pueden suceder. Y los del piso de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio han visto cosas. Muchas cosas. Y la mayoría no es lo que uno cree que se pueda ver en el Departamento de Aurores.
1. Los duros también cierran los ojos

_El Pottermundo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible veraniego _del foro __La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black__. Y está escrito para _**Xotug**, yeei! Aquí está tú penúltima petición. Disfrútala :)

* * *

**Para nada heroico**

**Wissh**

* * *

_En un día aburrido, hasta las cosas más insólitas pueden suceder. Y los del piso de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio han visto cosas. Muchas cosas. Y la mayoría no es lo que uno cree que se pueda ver en el Departamento de Aurores._

* * *

**I**

**Los duros también cierran los ojos**

La calma antes de la tempestad. A eso olía los corredores del piso de investigación del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, además de _Brisa de Media noche y Limón. _

Se sentía el silencio. Cándido y acogedor, como un fiel amigo que llega de visita después de mucho tiempo sin verle. Les abrazaba, a todos los que ocupaban sus respectivos cubículos picándose la nariz y resintiendo a la bruja que fregó los pisos ese mañana. Cualquiera que viera la tranquilidad condensada en suspiros de pereza y gorgoritos de sueños profundos y salivosos, le tomaría trabajo hacerse la idea de que realmente ESE lugar consistía en las oficinas de trabajo de los Aurores.

Hasta los novatos estaban en trance. Ocupando sus incómodas mesas de trabajos, rodeado por filas y filas de papel acumulado y aviones de papel zumbadores, esos incómodos mensajeros que gustaban picarles las orejas. Los novatos movían las plumas con desganas, con los nudillos pegados a las mejillas y los codos a la mesa, cumpliendo un trabajo que los hacía añorar con fuerzas las heroicas misiones que se hacían leyenda en esos pasillos.

Porque rodeado de magnánimas personalidades, el mayor encanto de ser Auror era el llegar a ser algún día igual de memorable y osado.

Sin embargo, en un día de tanta desidia, hasta las más fervientes y ardientes convicciones del más decidido novato quedaban rezagadas bajo una buena siesta sobre la mesa de trabajo.

La bruja del servicio, colándose entre mesas, sillas y piernas extendidas, pasó la fregona añadiéndole al tufo de la _Brisa de Medianoche y Limón_ el aroma de la _Mandarina salvaje y pasteo con los Yetis. _Ni incluso eso logró mover las masas adormiladas de ese piso, sólo consiguió hacer de sueños pesadillas sobre mandarinas gigantes con varitas y sus yetis secuaces queriendo dominar Londres. A no ser que te llamaras Nymphadora Tonk y encontraras tan nauseabundo la inoportuna elección de la bruja del servicio, como para levantarte de tu puesto.

―¡Joder! ¿Qué es eso? ―Espetó, cubriéndose la nariz con su suéter de Las Brujas de Macbeth mientras que la bruja con la fregona ni se dio por aludida, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su trabajo.

Le había relegado su trabajo de novata a otro novato menos ágil, quedándose con las manos vacías de deberes, viendo el vacío con la mirada ambigua y perdida, esperando que alguien surgiera de la Oficina Principal con la noticia de que al fin los Magos Oscuros estaban saliendo de sus escondrijos. ¡Caramba! Porque para ser tipos muy malos, eran verdaderamente muy flojos. Vale, quizás estuviera muy mal desear por la venida de las cosas malas, pero un poquito de caos no le hace mal a nadie. ¿O sí?

Incluso de conformaría con un triste altercado en el Callejón Diagon. O hacer patrullas. Tonks odiaba hacer patrullas. Las consideraba mortalmente aburridas y nada dignas de una larguísima temporada quemándose las pestañas en la Academia de Aurores. Pero en un día como ese, con tanto trabajo de escritorio por hacer y sin suficientes imbéciles a los cuales extorsionar para que lo hicieran por ella, hasta las patrullas en el Callejón Diagon se veían interesantes.

―¡Pst! ―Dos "Pst" más tarde, Tonks se percató de que uno de los novatos la llamaba―. ¿Escuchaste eso?

No realmente, hacía tanto silencio que le dolían las orejas. Pero tan aburrida como estaba preguntó. Posiblemente la tranquilidad había atrofiado los sentidos de sus compañeros y ahora oían cosas, primer símbolo de pérdida de la cordura.

―¿Qué cosa?

―¡Eso! ―espetó el chico, señalando la Oficina que todos miraban con anhelo―. ¿No lo oyes?

De ojos pequeños y expresión demencial, Tonks tuvo la imperativa necesidad de poner un reclamo en la dirección cuando vio a su compañero. _La inactividad nos hace perder la razón, hagan algo para impedirlo_. Tonks se rascó la barbilla, no haciendo movimientos demasiado bruscos, cuidando de no alterar a los presentes. Sintió la tenue picazón sobre su cabeza, indicándole que hasta su propio cuerpo se sentía nervioso, metamorfoseándose a cada minuto como si estuviera muy aburrido y ansioso.

―Hombre, ¿te sietes bien? ―su compañero la miró extrañado. No entendía la pregunta, mucho menos el contexto.

―Si ―contestó―. ¿Estás segura que no lo oyes?

―¡Caray, ya te dije que…!

Lo escuchó.

Sonaba con a un animal herido. Un hombre agonizando. Una sierra eléctrica amputando un brazo. Las uñas sobre una pizarra. El canto de su padre en las mañanas. A todo eso le sonó a Tonks y venía precisamente de la Oficina Grande.

―¿Qué es eso?

Otros novatos se pusieron alerta. Pero sólo Tonks se levantó de la silla giratoria, la que se hizo su propiedad luego de verla abandonada en el depósito, y se acercó con andar sigiloso y de pantera hasta las puertas de la Oficina Grande.

Para todo aquel que pise por primera vez ese lugar, sólo hay una regla de oro. Nunca. Jamás. Pises. La Oficina Grande. Sólo. De vida o muerte. Es decir: una invasión de Mortifagos, magos oscuros o arañas gigantes. Y ninguna era el caso en ese instante. A no ser que el terrible ruido lo hicieran una banda de arañas asesinas, bailando tap con un grupo de letales mortifagos.

_No estaría mal. Para lo gris que ha sido este cochino día, yo me sentiría muy agradecida de que así fuera._

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y vio a sus espaldas. Los demás la miraban, como si en vez de una puerta estuviera sosteniéndole la mano al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¡Vamos, que era una tontería! Ni que un Dragón habitara la Oficina Grande. Bien, algo de muy malas pulgas y de rancio y escaso sentido del humor ocupaba ese despacho, y todos, incluso Tonks, tendían a evitar como a la Viruela de Dragón los alrededores de ese lugar para no enfurecer a la bestia embrutecida que ahí moraba.

Esa vez ameritaba el riesgo.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y entró al despacho, blandiendo la varita con una expresión que gritaba _Las manos arriba donde las vea, mariquitas. _

No había sierras eléctricas torturando personas, ni arañas bailando tap con mortifagos. Sólo estaba Alastor alias _Ojoloco_ Moody, como Tonks suponía debería de estar: ocupando su silla, frente a su escritorio desordenado y rodeado por miles de recuerdos de sus heroicas batallas con más magos oscuros de los que alguna vez Tonks pudiera contar. La cosa era su posición. Piernas extendidas, la buena y la de metal, brazos caídos a los costados, cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo y la grotesca boca abierta en una enorme O mayúscula, que se abría y cerrada cada dos o tres segundos.

Dormía. Mejor dicho: roncaba.

O bueno, eso creía Tonks. La verdad era un poco difícil de saberse con tan incómoda posición. Sin mencionar que ahí todos encontraban antinatural ver a Ojoloco con el ojo bueno cerrado y el ojo mágico dando vuelta de un lado a otro, sin descanso.

―Vale, eso es nuevo. ¿Quién diría que el viejo loco de verdad duerme? Y yo que juraba que era de metal.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a sus compañeros.

―Hombre, creo que hasta los más duros deben de cerrar los ojos para dormir.


	2. Sacudir un poco las cosas

_El Pottermundo pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

* * *

**Para nada heroico**

**II**

**Sacudir un poco las cosas**

―Chico, será mejor que vayas aprendiendo a cerrar esa enorme boca tuya, o vas a lograr que olvide de quien eres hijo. De hecho, ya lo estoy olvidando, así que mueve tu culo consentido y busca algo que hacer. Lo suficientemente peligroso como para que te pase algo jodido y me permitas disfrutar de tu ausencia en mi piso.

Las primeras palabras que James oyó de su superior cuando lo tuvo frente a frente. Y las últimas de ese día.

Y eso que sólo pretendió presentarse ante él.

Tampoco era como para sentirse mal por ello. En realidad, comparado con los chismes que volaban por ese piso, tamaña bienvenida casi se podía considerar digna de la realeza. Corría el rumor entre sus compañeros de División que una vez, un novato, tuvo las agallas de interrumpir al jefe tosiendo fuera de sincronía y este le maldijo a caminar de espaldas por el resto de su existencia. Teddy le contó una vez que pegó a dos Aurores de las caderas, sólo porque llegaron tarde a una reunión y al parecer, para su separación, hubo falta una segueta y muchas gasas que contuvieran la hemorragia. Incluso el tío Ron participó narrando la vez que maldijo a tres Magos Oscuros, deportados de China, con un solo estornudo que los dejó parapléjicos al instante.

No. Con semejante historial, mayormente inventado y mitificado, ¿cómo James podría llegar a sentirse mal por ser recibido de ese modo?

¡Estaba emocionado!

Vale, muy en su interior, bastante en el interior, tenía que admitir que esperaba algo de "espectáculo" para su llegada. Quizás un brindis, unas palabras aduladoras secundadas por sus excelentes notas y recomendaciones de la Academia de Aurores, incluso hasta un cubículo con escritorio…pero no. Sólo su nuevo apodo: _Culo-Consentido_ y una desvalijada mesa de trabajo, con cajones mal ajustados y de distintos colores, puesta en el peor rincón de ese piso.

_Al menos está junto a la ventana._

Pensó, viendo con rostro oriundo el triste trozo de madera bañado por la luz que salía de la ventana sin persianas. Tenía potencial, quizás si le limpiaba un poco el polvo y despegaba la fea etiqueta corroída de la esquina, James no dudaba en tener frente a sus ojos su _Hogar-dulce-Hogar_ en el Departamento de Aurores.

―Ve el lado positivo, James. Al menos estás junto a la ventana.

No le molestaba que incluso Teddy encontrara como único punto bueno ese detalle. Puede que le llamaran _Culo Consentido _de ahora en adelante, ya podía escuchar la corrida de chistes que sus amigos se inventarían sólo porque el apodo era _¡Jodido y Perfecto para ti, hombre!, _ pero no por ello iba a negarse así mismo, sólo por haber sido rudamente tratado por su nuevo jefe, la dicha de haber sido aceptado al fin al Cuerpo de Aurores del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Y por eso, más que tomarse de mala manera las frías palabras de su Jefe, James Sirius Potter hizo lo que él consideraba lo mejor que podía hacer: acatar órdenes. Y así de concretas y concisas, mejor.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Teddy, considerando que James tenía los días contados en ese sitio desde que contaba con la concentración de un pajarito excitado con déficit de atención―. James, es en serio. ¿Recuerdas lo que te advertimos tu padre y yo, verdad? ―El silencio de James no fue tranquilizante. Todo lo contrario, no le presagiaba nada bueno verlo sacudir un cajón de uno de los archiveros, que Teddy podía jurar James estaba inhabilitado para tocar, y sacar, como quien acaba de descubrir un tesoro, una gruesa carpeta llena de desordenados pergaminos―. Atticus Redginal no le gusta que le reten, de hecho, no le gusta que los Aurores a su cargo se la pasen de listos. Y tú, James, me duele decirlo, eres el peor de esa clase de tipos. Así que te recomiendo que sueltes eso y hagas tus patrullas asignadas, como se supone los novatos deben hacer, antes de que Redginal te vea y haga realidad una de las muchas leyendas que le preceden…

―No seas marica, Ted. Sólo sigo órdenes ―Lo peor es que Teddy estaba consciente de que lo hacía. Si había algo con lo cual tener mucho cuidado con James, era que se tomaba todo literal. Es decir, MUY LITERAL.

―Estoy completamente seguro que cuando Redginal dijo: busca algo que hacer lo suficientemente peligroso, no lo decía en serio.

Eso no lo detuvo. Al revés de sus intenciones, Teddy sólo logró que sus palabras incrementaran el nivel de peligro cuando James se acercó a una de las brujas oficinistas blandiendo su mejor arma: su mortal y encantador contoneo de cejas que realmente conseguía no atraer a las mujeres, sino asustarlas. Además de hacer bailar sus gafas a un son ridículo.

Medidas drásticas, eso era. Necesita tomar medidas drásticas. No quería ser el que tuviera que darle la noticia a Harry Potter de que Atticus Redginal, el hombre más intransigente y feroz de ese lugar, se había tragado la cabeza de su primogénito sólo porque James no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su talento de ser demasiado tenaz.

―¿Se te olvida la cena de esta noche, James? Recuerdo que le prometiste a tía Ginny que irías a cenar hoy. ¿Hace cuanto que no vas a cenar con tus padres, Jim? ¿Un mes?

Lo detuvo. Justo como Teddy se lo esperaba acabando de sacar su arma secreta.

Nada más efectivo que recordarle a James las promesas que le hacía a su madre aleatoriamente para no molestarla. Empezaba a sentirse hasta satisfecho por haberlo logrado. Ni siquiera culpable, sólo satisfecho. Más cuando James volvió sobre sus pasos y puso la carpeta sobre su escritorio.

Vale, no la devolvió a su lugar de origen pero Teddy tampoco le podía pedir tantas peras al olmo.

―¿Patrullas, ah?

―Es tu deber como novato, Jim ―dijo Teddy encogiéndose de hombros―. Y están justo ahí ―señaló un trozo de corcho que apareció volando encima del feo escritorio―. Yo tuve que hacerlas hasta mi segundo año aquí pese a que luego no hice la gran cosa. Y sigo sin hacerla. Además, a veces las patrullas te llevan al Callejón Diagon. Si no me equivoco, a las tres es tu última patrulla antes del cambio de turno y es en…¡Oh, vaya, vaya! El Callejón Diagon, quién lo diría. El lugar perfecto para conseguir un bonito regalo que diga: _Lamento ser el peor hijo del mundo, te quiero, mami._

Teddy hubiera querido palmearse el hombro a sí mismo por ser tan listo, pero no lo hizo. James estaba distraído, digiriendo los hechos mientras observaba ensimismado el corcho volador frente a su nariz con una expresión de total concentración; de seguro estudiando poco fiables salidas de escape de sus obligaciones. Si de repente advirtiera sus intenciones de "manipulación barata", Teddy podía empezar a imaginarse un feo escenario con él recibiendo una dura paliza de las mejores de James Potter.

Porque…bueno, hay que ser muy tonto para provocar de gratis a un tipo de dos metros, con músculos en los músculos por tanto partidos de Quidditch y un rostro que gritaba: _si quiero, puedo romperte los nudillos con solo una mirada. _

Y aunque Teddy conocía mejor a James y sabía que no era tan violento, o brutal, como su apariencia le describía, olvidar que así como en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica las personas comentaban rumores terribles sobre Atticus Redginal, en la Academia de Aurores también circulaban ciertos rumores que incluían palizas legendarias y el nombre de James Sirius Potter.

―De acuerdo. Tienes razón ―interrumpió a Teddy en medio de un pensamiento dónde empezaba a analizar las recién encontradas semejanzas entre James Potter y Atticus Redginal―. Si quiero llegar alto aquí debo hacer las cosas bien, ¿verdad? ―Música para sus oídos: James oyendo consejos. Teddy esperaba que algún día le dieran una medalla por ello. A veces se sentía como si tratara de domesticar a un tigre de bengala y no a un muchacho recién llegado a la adultez―. Pero… ―Lo sabía. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad―, no creas que me olvidaré de esto ―dijo, apuntando el fajo de pergaminos sobre la sucia madera de su mesa―. ¡Hombre! Si por algo elegí ser transferido a esta División a cargo de Atticus Redginal y no a la tuya, dirigida por mi padre, fue porque tengo profundas razones para hacerlo. Y entre esas, está esto ―de nuevo apuntó la carpeta.

―¿Y eso es? ―preguntó por preguntar, un poco hastiado de James tomándose las cosas más simple tan en serio.

―Algo ―dijo, desapareciendo con una agite de su varita los pergaminos―. Ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo un regalo que…digo, tengo patrullas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Teddy ni respondió. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado viejo para la clase de emociones que vivía en el día a día con James. Pero sonrió, viendo a James moviéndose entre la multitud de Aurores viejos y jóvenes, oficinistas, aviones de papel y corchos voladores. Parecía un gigante entre un montón de enanos. Un gigante pelirrojo con gafas bailándole sobre una nariz pecosa e impertinente que todos miraban boquiabiertos. Para nada habituados a su colorida y aturdidora presencia en un día tan corriente como un lunes en la Oficina de los Aurores.

Teddy resopló encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Para qué se preocupaba tanto por él? _Hay que tener huevos de acero para querer trabajar para Atticus Redginal,_ pensó cuando vio a un par de jóvenes Aurores, novatos como James, corres despavoridos cuando el gigante Potter les cruzó por un lado. ¡Bah, él iba a estar bien! Lo mejor era creer que quizás su integración a la fuerza haría de ese piso un lugar más interesante desde que la absoluta desidia reinaba esos muros.

―No sería tan mala idea sacudir un poco las cosas por aquí.

* * *

¿Y, qué tal estuvo? Admito que me divirtió un montón escribir sobre cosas random en la Oficina de los Aurores. Espero que a Xotug le haya gustado (si no, repito: me esforzaré para hacerlo mejor O.ó) Posiblemente me anime a seguir escribiendo sobre situaciones "Nada heroicas" de Aurores, me hizo falta escribir algo sobre Harry siendo un Auror, pero no me venía ninguna idea buena. Además, aún hay varios Aurores por ahí de los cuales me gustaría escribir, así que ya volveré con un nuevo capítulo. Cuando se me ocurra algo bueno.

¿Reviews?


End file.
